Outside
by gohanfan1
Summary: First Bren and Chase rated M story :P Chase likes Bren and wants to express it. Yaoi of course. BXB
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first rated M story for Bren :P I had to write it so I hope you guys enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno**

**Happyclamier: This is yaoi**

**Chapter One**

Bren strached his arms toward the sky above. He missed his home but traviling with his best friend Chase was fun. At his home he would just lay around watching T.V. eating things that his parents cooked. Well things his mother cooked since his father died in a car wreck.

"Morning..." Chase said sleeply sitting up in his sleeping bag. Bren just gave him a smile in return. He saw that the others were still alseep on the ground so he didn't think he should talk since it could wake them. One time he only said 'Hi' and Beyal's eyes opened wide looking at him and asking him to be quiet. Dax was the only one of the group who could sleep through anything. Chase got up and stood beside Bren wraping an arm around his shoulders.

"Why are you up so early in the morning today?" Chase asked, walking over into the forest, knowing the others would wake up.

"I don't know. Just wasn't tired I guess." He whispered under his breath still taking castion. Chase nodded his head and smirked as the came to a very VERY small clearing. Trees surrounded it from every side but the small patch of clear land stood out. Bren tried to shrug off Chase's arm but it held on the smirking boy.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Bren asked normally knowing they were far enough. Chase turned Bren to face him with the smile never leaving his face. Bren was about to open his mouth to speek but a pair of lips crashed against his. It only lasted about a minute but to him it lasted a year.

"Wh...What was that?" He asked covering his mouth with a free hand. His lips tingled with a bit of excitment that excited him and scared him at the same time. Chase gave his a weird hug around his sides and smiled again.

"I'm sorry for being so happy but I always wanted to show you my feelings. Finally being away from the rest of the group finally gave me the oppertunity." He tighted his hold and dipped down to kiss Bren's lips again. Bren was suprised how soft they were even though he was pressing against them hard. Bren's body melted when Chase's hands roamed around his body, but the fear struck him again. All kinds of thoughts came in and out as Chase started touching him in... Places... He felt a tounge slip into his mouth and all he could do was move his hands to clench into the boys shirt. He didn't sleep with his jacket from the night before so the black shirt hung onto his frame tightly. Bren's knee's started to feel weak as he started to slowly go down to the ground. Chase was more happily to reply as he laid Bren onto his back and stayed ontop. He parted for a second looking into his friends eyes.

"Do you want to do this? If you don't I'll stop right now..." Bren couldn't believe his ears. If Chase looked down he could see something wanting to have attention. He wrapped his arms around Chase's neck and brought him down into another forceful kiss. There tounges fought as Chase roamed over his friends body. The thinner male moaned as Chases hand slipped into his shirt touching his bare skin. He followed Chase's movements not thinking clearly to put in moves of his own. He did take off Chase's shirt without the other doing the same. He had a bit of help to get it all the way pulled off and the sight of Chase's toned stomach suited him. Chase was the one to follow Bren as he took off Bren's shirt, but since he didn't want to be the copyer he unzipped Bren's shorts making that said person thrust his hips forward. Chase gave Bren one last kiss on the lips before he moved his mouth downward. He took in Bren's adams apple and started to rub his already hard nipples. Bren laced his fingers into Chases hair as he started to suck on one of them. Chase looked up at his friend removing his mouth.

"Wow you are so sensitive." He said with a smile printed on his face. He liked how even though Bren had a blush spralled on his face it reddened after he said that.

"Shut up you must be too!" Bren said over the border line of yelling. Chase laughed as he took one of Bren's hand into his pants moving it up and down his length. Bren gasped at how Chase kept perfectly calm and was getting erected. Plus at how big it was... He say that Chases free hand also went into his pants to get him off which was already acomplesed by what happened before. He smiled as a blush slowly but serly came onto Chase's face as he was about to come. Chase's precum made his fingers slippery and when he did he gushed all over his and Chases hand plus the outside of his pants. Bren still hadn't came yet so Chase removed his hand and switched it with him mouth. Bren's hands were grabbing at the soft grass below as he felt himself close. He felt a sudden surge and forgot to warn Chase as he came inside of his mouth. Chase didn't even flinched as he swallowed the white semen from Bren's member. He moved his mouth off and wiped his mouth.

"I really do love you." Chase said wrapping his bare arms around Bren's naked torso. Bren blushed again smiling. He kissed the top of Chase's head and laughed a bit.

"You know I wanted to say the same thing to you." Chase looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"Do you think..."

"Chase! Bren! Where are you?!" They hear Jinja yell from a far. Chase kissed Bren one last time and got up to straighten up his clothes. Bren also did the same not wanting the group to get over shocked. Chase winked at him when they were done and smiled.

"We have to continue this later."

**Haha finished. I know it's a bit short but I guess I got a plot through :P Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and review for another cchapter :3 I love reviews :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monsuno ^w^ If I did it would be yaoi :P**

**HappyClaimer: Sorry it took a while and thank you all so much who reviewed, favoirted, and followed this story. If you all have any ideas that you would like to see in this story just tell me ^w^ or for a whole different story you can always pm me anytime :P I'm currently working on one but I'll do it right after :3 So without further a do here it chapter two ^w^.**

**Chapter Two**

Bren kept stealing glances over at Chase as they ate breakfast from a small stand. Chase caught him once but smiled and winked causing Bren to blush a deep red. Beyal quirked up an eyebrow as he watched the two of them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with his thick accent. Chase shook his head knowing the Bren would be to embarrassed to ans...

"Of course there's nothing wrong." Bren said smirking. He took a bite of a pancake that was on his plate looking at Chase. Chase just rolled his eyes and looked over at Jinja who was glaring at Dax. He then followed Dax's gaze to Bayal who was meditating... Well his eyes were closed as he sat upright. Him being a monk it was hard to tell what he did in his quiet time. He then looked back at Bren who was searching on the tablet with a determined. He gasped earning ever ones attention as he laid the device on the table.

"There is a small lab that was turned into a safe house by your father. We could go there and look for any clues to where your father could be." Bren said happy that he could help. Dax lifted up the tablet and nodded slowly as he thumbed through the co-ordinates.

"It doesn't seem to be that far. We could make it before sunset if we go on foot right now." Dax said not looking up to look at the others as he spoke. Chase stood up and began walking away from the table.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." They looked at him with small smiles as they also got up to follow him out into the wooden area with Dax leading the way. Chase slowed down to walk beside Bren who was looking up at the sky wondering if it would rain or not. Chase smirked evilily as he saw how defenseless Bren was at the moment. He began to whistle and smacked Bren on his lower back side making that said person jump holding in a scream.

"What are you doing?!" He said in a harsh whisper. Chase laughed it off and slung an arm around Bren's shoulder. Bren looked at Chase and smiled also as he slipped a hand in Chase's back pocket causing him to blush deeply.

"So you do blush." Bren said making circles with one of his fingers causing Chase to turn another color. Chase moved Bren's hand away only for him to place it back. Chase began to grind his teeth trying not to think about it. Bren nuzzled up beside him to whisper in his ear quietly.

"Who said you were going to top?" That made Chase turn into a tomato for a long time. He them moved behind Bren to slip both of his hands in the back of Bren's tan shorts making Bren jump again. He them whispered back to him.

"We'll see." Bren laughed and took a quick step back causing Chase to loose balance and fall forward. Bren caught him and trailed him along.

"Come on, don't fall now. We're almost there." Chase glared at him as Bren smiled sweetly as if he did nothing wrong. Bayal and Dax stared at them as well as each other before shrugging it off as nothing. Chase straightened up his posture and walked ahead of Bren to stand beside Jinja.

"Hey, it's been awhile since we talked." Chase said placing his hands behind his head. Jinja laughed and nodded not bothering to look at him as she walked along the dusty train. The leaves in the trees were different colors indicating that fall was just around the corner.

"Yeah, I know. You and Bren have been talking more and more like you all are a couple." She laughed but stopped dead in her tracks when Chase did nothing but blush. She patted his shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry do you see Dax and Bayal in front. They've been staring at each other when the other isn't looking watch." Chase indeed watched as the two males stared back and forth when one bashfully looked away. He snicked and looked at Jinja smirking as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess you're on a trip with a bunch of gay couples huh." She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away smiling. She then moved to get inside her purse to grab something to place in Chase's pocket. He looked at his pocket questionably as Jinja winked then whispered in his ear so none of the others could hear her.

"Can you take some pic's for me? Either of you and Bren or Bayal and Dax. Thank you." She smiled and started to walk faster to get closer to Bayal. Chase laughed under his breath and coughed to hide a shriek as a familiar hand got back in his pocket.

"Can you stop that?" He asked in a normal voice in which the other's ignored as a friend thing. Well, Jinja turned to see what happened but when she saw she just shook it off again. Bren laughed as he nuzzled up beside him.

"Nope. Well, if you stop having black hair I will but that'll be awhile." Chase glared but then smiled remembering something. He patted Bren's head moaking him confused.

"Okay." Bren quirked up an eyebrow wondering what Chase was thinking about. Or what he was plotting for that matter. Chase smirked evily in front of him. Jinja was going to get that picture after all.

**^w^ Seems like a great place to stop :P Sorry for the late update but I get an idea I have to type it before it goes away :3 Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and lemony goodness is coming up next ;)**


End file.
